


The Main Character Thinks He or She is About to Get Fired

by Katz92



Series: Write the Story--Vyra, Fire Emblem Three Houses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Pranks happened, fear the deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: Vyra helps the Golden Deer (well, Claude mostly) pull a bit of a prank. When Seteth ends up being the recipient, she briefly fears for her job. And these students have grown on her.Prompt: The Main Character Thinks He or She is About to Get FiredThings to Include: bluebell, pastels, binding





	The Main Character Thinks He or She is About to Get Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Renamed professor. The first time the professor decides to get involved with one of Claude's schemes.

How exactly Vyra found herself in this mess, she wasn't sure. Claude was certainly involved, and if she was asked to step down as professor she would put money down on her replacement being much stricter. Part of her problem was that she genuinely enjoyed his antics. And when something came up involving pastels, bluebells, and bindings...her curiosity got the better of her.

Steeling herself, she entered the audience chamber where Rhea and Seteth waited. For once, her stony disposition came in handy when she spotted Seteth splattered with paint and petals. "Lady Rhea, Seteth."

"I assume you know why you're here, Professor." Rhea's voice was flat, harsh.

"I believe it is because someone painted 'Fear the Deer' on the other classroom doors."

"And trapped them for when they opened!" Seteth's voice boomed, clearly a victim.

"Ah. That too then."

"You are supposed to be guiding them, helping them grow. Perhaps helping your house clean up will remind you of that."

"...I can stay?"

Rhea smiled a little. "A prank, particularly one so harmless, is not worth the dismissal of a professor that means so much to her students. Now please inform them that this needs to be cleaned up before the seminar tomorrow morning."

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts come from the book "Write the Story".
> 
> If you really liked this prompt, let me know and I may write more on it! At the moment, each story will only be about 200 words, but if I like a prompt (or you do) I may revisit it.


End file.
